


Blackjack, Baby

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Joelay Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blackjack, Detectives, Gambling, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray works as a blackjack dealer in a casino, and a mystery man who visits everyday, gets some creep away from him. This mystery saviour wants to play the biggest gamble of all, ask Ray out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackjack, Baby

Ray buttons up his uniform vest before fixing the cuffs, and taking one last appearance at himself in the mirror in the breakroom at the casino he works in. 

He got this job about six months ago after moving from New York to Texas, he has to thank his long time friend, Michael for the lovely opportunity to wear a tiny vest and a bowtie, and be harassed by drunk people who can’t play poker properly, or older men and ladies who try to pick him up. At least it paid the bills with a little left over for pleasurable things, like video games.

The job was pretty easy though, most of the people that played knew what they were doing, all Ray had to do was give them the crd, and take their money when they lose. 

He hated gambling though, he could never get it right, the most amount he made was five dollars once, he was better at taking people’s money than winning it.

“Hey, man, you ready? Shift start in five.” Michael asks, leaning into the room from the door he’s holding open for himself.

Ray turns around to face hi friend and nods “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Michael walks in and gives his friend a hi-five “Let’s rip some people off!”

The darked haired Puerto Rican chuckles as he slaps his hand against his friend “Of course, there’s no other way to do it.”

-

They go their separate ways to their respected tables, Ray fixing his bow-tie one last time before he reaches the table. No one is there yet, mostly because the table has been empty for the last five minutes to show a change in shifts.

He gets behind the table takes the last deck of cards out of the machine, and replaces it with another, after shuffling them a bit. He looks to the small shelf under the table on his side that holds all the chips, making sure they are all in order. He’s making sure that Aaron fixed them up, and didn’t just skip out to meet with his girlfriend Barbara who works as a waitress at the bar.

People start to come to his table, most people with sunburns, ladies in tank tops, men in hawaii shirts even though this is Texas, and every person that comes to his table have drinks in their hands.

The first flirty comment comes around half an hour into his shift, a new record for longest amount of time he hasn’t been hit on, the average is about fifteen.

The man is balding, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, arm draped over his chair, holding his cards in the most laziest fashion Ray has ever seen. The man reeks of smokes and sweat, most likely from being outside for so long under the hot Ausin sun, and he’s wearing a plaid shirt and a white tank top underneath. He says to Ray as he deals the next round “Hey, kid, when do you get off work?” 

Ray ignores him, and deals out the cards with a bored expression, when he goes to deal the cards to the man, he grabs for the blackjack dealer.

“I was asking you a question, kid.” The man snaps, his tone starting to sound angry.

“I’m here to deal cards, not help people cheat nor be hit on.” Ray responds boredly, giving the man his cards.

He notices someone watching them, sitting on the other side of an empty chair beside the man. This mystery man is no stranger to Ray, sure he still doesn’t know his name, but this man visits the table everyday, he always walks away with a pretty penny in his possession everyday. Ray thinks he is pretty handsome and feels better when he shows up to his table, he also usually leaves a very nice tip.

The greasy man captures his attention once more by saying “Don’t be a little bitch about it, there is a reason why we don’t like you’re kind of people here.”

“I was born here, sir, can we start the round?”

The men puts the cards down and snaps “That’s what they all say. First you cross the border, then you take our jobs, then you take our money!”

“Sir-”

“Don’t ‘sir’ me, you little fucking border hopper.” The man snaps, quickly snapping up from his seat.

Ray meets the man’s gaze “Sir, sit down or I will have to get security guards.”

Before the man could say anything else, his head hits the table as he gets held down by the mystery man near him, who is holding his head down and his hands are being held behind his back.

“Come on, man. Just leave, walk away with your chips and don’t bother anyone else.” The dark haired man says.

“What are you doing, protecting you’re fucking boyfriend? You gonna fuck afterwards, right on this table. All of you are filth.” 

“Come on, just leave. Don’t let your fucking ego get too big.” 

The mystery man looks up to Ray with arched eyebrows, silently asking permission to get rid of this guy. The blackjack dealer nods and the mystery man throws the greasy man away from the table after letting go of him. The mystery man throws the other man’s poker chips at him “Have a nice day.”

“Fucking faggots.” The man snaps before picking up his chips, and shoving them into the pockets of his brown, baggy shorts.

He soon storms off, and the mystery man peels his eyes away from him, and looks to Ray, he holds out his hand “Joel, local detective department.”

Ray shakes his hand and with his other hand points to his name tag “Ray.”

Joel smiles “I’ve noticed, I come here quite often on my breaks.” he lets go of Ray’s hand and sits back down in his seat.

Ray nods “I’ve noticed too.”

“I need something to do on my breaks, plus you’re really good at you do.”

Ray is flattered and feels his cheeks grow warm at Joel’s compliment “Thanks, it’s just making sure no one cheats.” then shrugs.

“Well, finding out people counting cards, and using fake chips is a very hard thing to do. It makes my job a lot easier.”

Ray arches his eyebrow in confusion, he thought he was a detective, not a security guard.

The detective sits down and explains in a low voice “There are some issues here with people cheating, it’s become a big deal at this casino and others. I’m supposed to be here to scope out people, but I also like to have some fun on the side.”

Ray nods “That’s cool, have you caught anyone yet?”

“This one guy, he was banned from here, named James ‘Ryan’ Haywood.” Joel explains “Took us forever to get a warrant on the guy’s place. I shouldn’t be telling you this stuff.”

Ray did recognize the man who was arrested, it was just one of a few hundred that weren’t allowed in the casino anymore, he repsonds “I won’t tell anyone.”

“How about this, let’s play another game so you can go back to work.” Joel responds, relaxing in his seat.

The dealer nods before feeding the cards back into the machine to be shuffled.

Joel pushes some of the chips to forward and smiles at him “Let’s do another round.”

All Ray can do is smile back, and nod before laying out some more cards that spit from the machine.

-

The next day at work, Ray is back to normal, brushing off what happened the previous day. He still can’t understand why the man tried to pick him up, then called him vicious names about his sexual orientation, he only chalks it up to jealousy.

By the first hour into his shift, Joel walks up to the table smiling at the dealer. He takes his seat, and Ray takes a good look at him. The dealer is thankful that his table is pretty dead for a Thursday afternoon.  
Yesterday Joel stayed till almost the end of Ray’s shift, saying that his partner, Burnie, will call him if he needs anything. Joel that night walked away with at least a hundred bucks, and he wasn’t counting cards or anything.

He’s wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Ray makes note of the gold watch around his right wrist, a black tie, and his head still a mess.

“What can I do for you?” The dealer asks, hoping that he looks his best for Joel, and that his shift so far hasn’t messed him up too much.

Joel pushes one chip forward and smiles at Ray, giving the dealer a full on grin.  
Ray is about to deal Joel the cards, when he feels the man’s hand over his, a jolt shooting up his veins as he looks to Joel.

“Look at the chip.” Joel smiles, his eyes gleaming at the younger blackjack dealer.

“It’s a twenty-five.” Ray responds, looking at Joel with confusion. It was a chip, the right shade of green and was thick enough to be a real chip.

Joel barks a laugh “I mean it, look at it.” then lets go of Ray’s hand.

Ray’s eyes drip tot eh chip and he picks it up. He instantly knows something is off, instead of seeing the gold numbers ‘25’, he sees written on Sharpie marker “Willing to take a gamble?” He looks to Joel once more who motions to flip it over, Ray does so and reads a phone number. His eyes dart to Joel once more, he’s relaxing against the chair with a nervous grin.

Joel’s heart is beating quickly in his chest, hoping that Ray will respond to the question, or if he’s going to throw the poker chip at his head and tell him to leave.

The blackjack dealer finally responds “You know you just wasted twenty five bucks writing on this?”

Joel shrugs it off, swallowing a lump in his throat “It’ll be worth it if you say yes.”

Ray leans across the table “Well, then that must be best twenty five bucks you’re ever spent.”

Joel’s grin becomes more confident “So is that a yes then?”

The dealer nods, smiling as well “Yeah, you’re a gamble I’m willing to take.”

As stupid and cheesy that sounds, Ray is flattered that Joel wanted to ask him out.


End file.
